Rosa's Sylveon
Sylveon is a Pokémon owned by Rosa. It is her fourth revealed Pokémon, and was her first Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Fairy in Sync, Sylveon is mentioned by Valerie, who said that a girl currently in the Sinnoh region got her Eevee to evolve into a Sylveon based on the info that Valerie gave to Bill. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt In Breeding a Tale of Adventure!, Sylveon appeared saving Rosa from falling off a cliffside. In Mother of Dragons, Sylveon was chosen to fight off Kay's Rhaegal the shiny Druddigon, using Fairy Wind. Rhaegal takes it with no problem and defeats Sylveon. In Wilting in Strength, Sylveon was chosen to prove the gender of Gardenia's Turtwig and to prove that the Turtwig egg belonged to Rosa. Turtwig struck it then Rosa's Chansey did. Chansey initiated Sylveon's Cute Charm ability, revealing that it is Male. In Eggtastrophe, Sylveon is used to help defend against bounty hunters. In The Pokémon Ranch, Sylveon is revealed to be Rosa's first Pokémon, and gained Rosa the attention of Bill. Bill took the two to Sinnoh from Unova and Hayley's Ranch to learn how it evolves into Sylveon. Upon getting a Ditto, Sylveon bred with it and fathered 6 Eevees. 3 of these appear in this episode, with two of them being given to Ursula while the third joins Rosa's party. In Collision with the Enemy, Sylveon made a cameo appearance. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Sylveon is chosen to help fight off the Unown effected by Bad Dreams. It uses Refresh to wake some of them up. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Sylveon is chosen to help Melody get out of a fissure with its feelers. He uses Refresh to wake Ian's Piplup and Wyatt's Meowth up. He is enraged by Shadow's Parasect using Rage Powder, then put to sleep by Spore. He helps heal the others once it wakes up. Sylveon was chosen to counter Lawrence's Malamar, revealing he knows Misty Terrain which protects again Hypnosis. Malamar flees for a bit, but comes back and manages to hypnotize Sylveon, turning him against Rosa. Rosa is forced to return him. Pokémon Tales: Orre In An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2, Sylveon protected people from a controlled Alola Persian. However, this led to Sylveon to be controlled as well, him attacking Rosa. He eventually regained his senses once Necrozma Monster moved far enough out of range. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Gurdurr, Rosa reveals she has Sylveon on hand. Sylveon meets up with old friends from Narrow Street, as well as assisting Ditto fend off Construction Workers and their Pokémon from destroying their childhood home. In Vs. Venipede, Sylveon used Refresh to heal Rosa's poisoning and Venipede's injury. In Vs. Pawniard, Sylveon was used to battle Iris' Scraggy in the Don Battle Tournament. Iris was unfamiliar with Sylveon's Fairy type which put them at a double disadvantage. Sylveon won the battle easily. In Vs. Audino, Sylveon used Refresh to help heal wild Pokémon. In Vs. Maractus, Sylveon helped Rosa in a Pokémon Musical. Sylveon led the way with his singing skill and grace, serving as a base for the others to expand off of. They won. In Vs. Yamask, Sylveon performed in Rosa's Pokémon Musical. It helped defend the audience from an attack and helped battle Aldith's Watchog. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In How Team Rocket Stole Christmas, Sylveon makes a cameo appearance. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Rosa's Pokemon (PT)